


Why Won't You Say It?

by daretoliveforever



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku wants Iori to start calling him by his given name. Iori is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Won't You Say It?

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers to the game? 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time ._. so horray for IDOLiSH7 being the first story of 2016 for me~
> 
> Enjoy!

Riku understood that for some people, calling him by his given name was not going to come easy. When he joined IDOLiSH7, he had quickly adapted to everyone calling him Riku as opposed to Nanase-san.

That was except for one particular group member.

Izumi Iori was the only member of IDOLiSH7 that wouldn’t call Riku anything other than Nanase-san.

No matter how many times Riku told the younger boy to call him by his name, he would just blush a shade of crimson and mumble something about respecting his elders.

Iori was used to others calling him by his own given name. He was able to call the other members of IDOLiSH7 by their given names. It was just Riku’s name that was ever absent coming out of the young singer’s mouth.

That was why Riku found himself in a plot to get Iori to say his name.

Riku didn’t understand why it was so important to him that Iori called him Riku, but it had been bothering him for months. He just wanted to hear his name spoken!

**Direct Approach**

The first approach Riku tried was simply asking Iori to say his name. It was a simple plan, one that didn’t take a lot of effort and was straight to the point. Iori was a very straightforward king of person, so Riku thought it would be the best way of going about things.

“Iori!” Riku exclaimed as he noticed Iori pushing through the doors of the rehearsal studio.

“Good evening Nanase-san.” Iori replied respectfully.

Iori placed his school bag down on the far side of the room. He greeted Tamaki and Yamato who were already doing stretches for their dance rehearsal.

Riku watched as Iori began doing his routine stretches; stretching his legs, then his arms while twisting his torso. It was a routine Riku watched every practice. He was always in awe of Iori for being so dedicated and sure of himself. Iori had a confidence in everything he did that Riku did not.

Even though Iori was younger than Riku, he still respected him greatly.

“Hey Iori?” Riku asked as he moved into place beside Iori, beginning his stretches.

 “Yes Nanase-san?” Iori replied without ceasing his stretches.

“Can you call me Riku please?” he asked, watching Iori intently looking for any sort of reaction to come out of him.

Iori scrunched up his expression, standing up straight.

“What kind of silly request is that?”

“It’s not silly!” Riku exclaimed straightening up to look Iori in his eyes. “You never call me by name, but you call everyone else by theirs.”

A pink flush began to spread across Iori’s cheeks.

“Ah that’s true, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Ichi call you by your name, Riku.” Yamato said striding over to joining the conversation.

“That’s because Iorin is embarrassed around Riku-san.” Tamaki added with a hint of mischief and a smirk directed at his fellow classmate.

Iori’s complexion flushed a deeper shade of red.

“I-I am not embarrassed.” Iori sputtered out.

“Then why don’t you call him that?” Yamato questioned

“I respect Nanase-san too much to call him anything other than that. Now if you excuse me.”

Iori briskly walked towards the door, pushing through it and away from the impending questions his group members were sure to demand from him.

“Wait… if he won’t call you Riku out of respect, then does that mean he doesn’t respect me at all?” Yamato questioned looking flustered by the unintentional insult.

Riku and Tamaki couldn’t respond due to them being bent over, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.  

**Subtle Approach**

With the direct approach failing, Riku decided to be a little more subtle. He knew it would be tricky to get Iori to do what he wanted, so he began looking for ways in which Iori would have no other choice.

It was by mere coincidence that IDOLiSH7 was going to be on a TV program where they were going to play a game.

It also just so happened that the game was a “how well do you know the members of IDOLiSH7?” kind of game.

Riku was standing in anticipation with the other boys waiting for the program to start.

The show was one that they often watched together on their evenings off. They would all laugh and joke along with it. Being invited on the program was a surprise, but an extremely happy one.

It started off well. Each boy had a turn answering questions about the other members. Such as Sougo answering the question about what everyone’s favorite foods were. Tamaki told a secret about each of the boys. Yamato answered about what everyone does on their days off. Nagi told about their Halloween party and who dressed up as what. Mitsuki told embarrassing stories about each of the boys (they all cringed and laughed their way through it).

Once it got to Iori’s turn, Riku was hoping for a question that would give _him_ the response he was waiting for.

“Iori-kun, do you all have nicknames for each other?” the host asked.

“Yes of course. Yamato-san calls me Ichi, Tamaki calls me Iorin. Tamaki is Tama. Sougo is So-chan. I don’t really have a nickname for Nanase-san though. And Nii-san is just Nii-san to me.” Iori answered the question with practiced ease.

“Ah so you all call each other by your give names!”

“For the most part yes.” Iori smiled in response.

“Except for Riku, Iori doesn’t call him by his name.” Nagi added.

“Why is that?”

Iori straightened his posture, a clear indication that the conversation was getting into a dangerous area.

“I respect him too much.” Iori responded.

“Which means he doesn’t respect me.” Yamato replied with a pout.

The boys laughed at that. The host moved on.

Riku moped for the rest of the show.

**Angry Approach**

The TV program ended and the boys were ushered back into their dressing room. Sprits were high as they discussed the show with each other, laughing along to funny jokes that were made.

No one really noticed Riku’s bad mood. Not right away anyway.

“Good work tonight, Nanase-san.” Iori said with a hint of a smile.

“Ah, yeah good work.” Riku responded without turning to face the younger boy.

Riku didn’t see the look of concern on Iori’s face.

“Are you okay?” Iori asked quietly so as not to draw attention.

“I’m fine.” Riku replied coldly.

Iori stepped back, surprised at the chilly response he got from the normally cheerful, warm person. Iori made a move to try and comfort Riku, but stopped short.

The realization hit Iori that he didn’t know _how_ to comfort another individual.

It was easy being with his brother, but he never found himself wanting to comfort someone else.

So Iori left him alone for the time being.

Everyone changed back into their normal clothes and set off in the studios van back to their apartment.

Everyone ate dinner together, watched some TV, and then went off on their own to do their own things for the night.

No one noticed that Riku was absent from the majority of the conversations. They didn’t noticed how Riku didn’t laugh once throughout the evening.

Iori on the other hand did. He noticed that Riku was acting strangely.

Riku was the first to leave the group and head back to his room.

That was the first indication that Iori had that something was really wrong. That was how he found himself knocking quietly on Riku’s bedroom door.

“Yes?” Iori heard Riku respond quietly from behind the wooden door.

Iori pushed open the door and stepped inside the warm room.

“Oh, Iori. What is it?” Riku asked briefly before looking back down at the book he was reading.

“Are you okay, Nanase-san?” Iori asked closing the door gently.

Riku looked up, frowning slightly.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. Are you not feeling well? You’ve been quiet ever since we ended the TV program.”  

“I’m fine.” Riku murmured looking away from Iori’s piercing gaze.

“Nanase-san, please tell me what is wrong. I can’t help if I don’t know the problem.” Iori practically begged.

Riku snapped his gaze up at Iori. Iori flinched at the fierce look in Riku’s eyes. He could tell right then that whatever the problem was, it was due to Iori himself.

“If you want to help, then call me by my name like I’ve asked you to a hundred times already!” Riku exclaimed.

Iori stood wide eyed at Riku’s fuming figure.

“Why does it bother you so much?” Iori asked after a moment’s hesitation.

“Because I want you to! You say you call me Nanase out of respect, but isn’t it even more disrespectful to not call me Riku when I’ve asked you too?” Riku stood up, walking closer to Iori.

Iori began backing away from Riku. He had never seen Riku so intense and angry before. It frightened him.

“I’m sorry… I… I should go.” Iori stammered before turning towards the bedroom door and making his escape from the still fuming Riku.

He didn’t hear Riku’s fist hit the door as it closed behind him.

**Brother Approach**

“What’s wrong Riku?” Mitsuki asked when he walked into the kitchen. Riku was slumped against the counter with a furrow between his brows.

“Ah Mitsuki, it’s nothing really.” Riku mumbled

“You’re a terrible liar you know.” Mitsuki replied placing his hands on his hips fully intending on getting the truth out of Riku.

Riku sighed heavily looking up at the object of his woes brother.

“Iori is being mean… and I yelled at him, so he might be mad at me now.” Riku muttered.

Mitsuki tilted his head, confusion clear across his face.

“What do you mean? Was he criticizing you again?”

Riku shook his head.

“No, I keep asking him to call me by my given name, but he refuses. He says it’s out of respect, but isn’t it more disrespectful to go against my wishes?”

“Well… Iori has always been pretty stubborn. If he doesn’t want to do something, it takes a lot of convincing before he will even consider it. He’s been like that since he was little.”

Riku groaned slumping back onto the counter, burrowing his head into his arms.

“So it’s impossible then.”

Mitsuki looked down at Riku’s dejected figure. He sighed shaking his head. He always knew that his little brother could be a hand full, but even he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t comply with such a simple request.

“I’ll talk to him for you, if you’d like.” Mitsuki said.

“Really!” Riku’s head shoot up so quickly with Mitsuki’s comment, a smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Sure.” Mitsuki smiled.

Riku looked on as he watched Mitsuki head towards Iori’s room.

He waited and waited for Mitsuki to return, hoping for some good news or at least a proper explanation as to why Iori is being so stubborn.

Eventually, Mitsuki walked out of Iori’s room.

What Riku hadn’t expected was the guarded look on Mitsuki’s face and a slight flush coloring the tips of his ears when he saw Riku waiting for him.

“So, what’d he say?” Riku asked with anticipation.

Mitsuki hesitated before responding.

“Don’t expect him to call you by your name anytime soon… he’s… stubborn.” Mitsuki replied before scurrying off to his own room leaving Riku standing confused.

**Upset Approach**

Practice was awkward between Iori and Riku the following day. Neither boy would talk to the other. The tension was so thick between them, that the other five boys began to take notice.

“Are you and Iori-kun okay?” Sougo asked Riku quietly that afternoon during their lunch break.

“I might have upset him… probably.” Riku replied solemnly.

He didn’t explain why. There was no explanation needed. The other IDOLiSH7 members just did their best to keep the atmosphere positive and practice flowing. They knew that they would work it out in time.

But for now, they had to practice for an upcoming live performance.

The silence bothered Riku tremendously.

He had become so accustomed to talking Iori’s ear off until the other grew irritated at him.

But that’s how they were. They’d talk and bicker at the same time. It may have appeared unconventional, but it worked for them.

Going for days without so much as a word to the other was upsetting to both of boys.

It was Nagi who got tired of witnessing the silent treatment.

“You two need to work it out. Friendship is important.” Nagi explained as he pulled both Riku and Iori aside after practice one evening.

“We’re fine Nagi.” Riku said

“No! You are sad Riku. So is Iori. I can see it.”

Iori turned away from Nagi, his ears turning a dark shade of pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Nagi-san.”

Nagi sighed, shaking his head.

“Please, just talk it out.” Nagi begged, walking away to leave the two alone.

The silence continued. It was Iori who broke it first.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you Nanase-san.” Iori mumbled.

Riku turned to look at Iori. He looked shy and unsure of himself, which was unlike Iori.

“It’s not your fault Iori. I was the one who yelled at you. I’m sorry about that.” Riku apologized.

“No, it is my fault. I know why you’re upset. But please understand Nanase-san, it’s… it’s hard for me to speak so casually with you. I really do respect you and I don’t know if I can just change that. I’m used to calling you Nanase-san.”

Riku looked down towards the floor.

“I understand. I just would really like for you to call me by my name. Please.”

Iori closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He turned and looked over at Riku.

“We will see. You mean a lot to me Nanase-san. I’ll try my best for you.” Iori replied. He grabbed his belonging and left the rehearsal studio.

**The Unintended Approach**

The day of the live performance was upon the IDOLiSH7 members. They had prepared day in and day out for this. Their excitement was high as they stood backstage waiting to go on.

The only problem was the fact that it had been raining all day.

Even though the performance was indoors, the air was beginning to affect Riku’s breathing.

He did his best trying to keep it under control, but he still found himself breathing a little harder than normal.

Riku could tell that Iori was worried. Every time he looked over to the younger member, he would catch Iori watching him.

At the present moment, Riku was only concerned with making their performance the best they ever had. He knew it would be a challenge, but he wasn’t going to let his asthma impact his performance.

The curtain was drawn and IDOLiSH7 was on.

For the first half of the performance, Riku was fine. He was able to take a breather and relax while MEZZO” and Pythagoras Trio performed.

By the time it was Riku and Iori’s time to perform, Riku had his breathing mostly under control.

The performance was going fantastically. By the time they were singing Memories Melodies, Riku was grinning from ear to ear.

It wasn’t until the end of the song when IDOLiSH7 was thanking everyone for coming to their live performance that Riku began struggling to breathe.

Riku was used to the shortness of breath and the pain in his lungs. It was unusual, however, for his vision to blur.

Riku stepped forward and thanked the crowd. Iori and Yamato stepped beside him as they all lined up for a final bow.

As Riku bowed to the crowd, his vision was so blurred and the crowd was nothing but background noise to the sound of his ragged breathing and his heart pounding in his ears.

Riku felt an arm wrap around his waist as he straightened his posture. He felt himself turn away from the crowd. After that, everything went dark.

\--

Sun was shining throw the curtains on the wall. Riku blinked his eyes open. He winced when he felt the heavy weight of his chest and the ache in his head. His breathing, he noticed, had eased up. It wasn’t so painful to take a breath now.

Riku moved to sit up when he noticed a dark form lying against his bed. Upon closer inspection, Riku realized that it was Iori with his head buried in his arms, sleeping quietly.

He smiled down at the sleeping figure.

Riku reached over and brushed Iori’s soft hair out of his face.

_Cute._ Riku thought as he looked down at Iori’s sleeping face.

“Iori” Riku said quietly trying to coax him out of sleep.

Iori scrunched up his face, but made no move to wake up.

“Iori~” Riku said again running his thumb across Iori’s cheek.

The touch must have startled Iori because his head jumped up, his eyes wide and tired.

“You’re awake, Riku!” Iori said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is what happened when Nii-san spoke to Iori :D_
> 
>  
> 
> Mitsuki pushed open the door to his little brothers room.  
> “Nii-san?” Iori questioned as he noticed his brother enter his room.  
> “We need to talk Iori.” Mitsuki said, taking a seat on Iori’s bed.  
> “About?”  
> “Riku’s upset because you won’t call him by his given name. Why won’t you? And don’t you dare lie to me!” Mitsuki questioned sternly.  
> Iori blushed looking away from his elder brother. He could lie, but he knew better than that. It was impossible to lie to Mitsuki.  
> “I respect him too much.” Iori mumbled.  
> Mitsuki narrowed his eyes.  
> “There’s more to it.” He said. “You have the same look on your face as the time you told me about the girl you liked in elementary school.  
> Iori’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. He knew that there would be no way of lying now.  
> “Nii-san…” Iori murmured quietly looking up at his brother.  
> Mitsuki’s eyes widened, the tips of his ears growing hot.  
> “Oh… so… Riku…okay…” Mitsuki muttered before standing and leaving the room.


End file.
